AOL Chat With Our Loveable Crew
by Princessstphanie
Summary: This is basically just a fic of mine were Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, Koga, and a lot of others talk to each other. MAJOR OOC!
1. Hyper

Aol chat with our loveable crew

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha.

Princessstphanie- Hey guys, it's my third Inuyasha fic so far! I'm happy! I don't think they allow this kind of fic though... well they might. Sorry the screen names aren't that original, but well I wrote it really late at night so I was really tired. I'm going to shut up now, review please! I know most of you are mad that I posted a new fic when I can't even update my old stories I have going, but well I already have the first three chapters typed out for this fic. It won't even be more than like five chapters too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome- Sango, I know you're here. You're showing up on my list. You can't hide from it forever you know.

Sango- I know...

Kagome- So why not just tell him?

Sango- It's just so hard!

**Miroku has joined chat**

Kagome- Now or never..

Miroku- And what would you be talking about lady Kagome?

Sango- I need to tell you something..

Miroku- Yes, my dear Sango?

Sango- I...I...I saved a lot of money on my car insurance.

Miroku- Ok?

Kagome- I am in such a hyper mood guys!

Miroku- I can help with that.

Sango- -slaps Miroku- You pervert. Actually, now that you mention it Kagome I feel a bit hyper myself.

Miroku- Same. So what do you suggest we do?

Kagome- Not what your thinking..

Sango- He needs to give it up. We don't like him that way!

Miroku- You're so hurtful.

Kagome- I think I know what I want to do!

Sango- What?

Kagome- Sing! Yay!

**Shippo has joined chat**

Shippo- Hey guys!

Kagome- Hey Shippo, we're all hyper!

Shippo- Me too!

Kagome- So we were going to sing... -grins-

Shippo- Ok!

Sango- _I'm hooked on a feeling_

**Inuyasha has joined chat **

Kagome- _I'm high on believing_

Miroku- _That your in love with me_

Shippo- _Oh yeah._

Kagome- _That's right._

Inuyasha- WHAT!

Kagome- Oh hey Inuyasha! -grins- We're all hyper!

Inuyasha- You're...in love with the dirty monk?

Kagome- _I'm hooked._

Inuyasha- WHAT!

Kagome- I said we're hyper! We were just singing a song!

Inuyasha- Feh. I didn't care anyway.

Sango- _I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love.. loves going to leave me_

Miroku- _I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt_

Kagome- _So sexy it hurts_

Sango- _and im too sexy for my land, too sexy for my land_

Shippo- _New York and Japan._

Inuyasha- _And I'm too sexy for your party, too sexy for your party_

Kagome- You're singing too! Yay! Thank you, Inu! -hugs-

Inuyasha- Don't make it a big deal.

Kagome- Ok. -grins-

Sango- Why don't you two admit your feelings?

Shippo- Yeah!

Kagome- Um..

**Inuyasha has left the chat**

Kagome- Ya see what you did!

Sango- Oh well.. want to sing more?

Kagome- Ok!

Miroku- I want to start this time!

Sango- -sighs- Fine.

**Koga has entered room**

Miroku- _What I like about you_

Kagome- _You really know how to dance_

Miroku- _when you go up down, jump around_

Kagome- _Think about true romance_

Koga- KAGOME! I'M HURT! YOU LOVE THE MONK?

Kagome- Hey Koga! No, we're just singing cuz we're all hyper!

Miroku- Yes, I assure you I only love Sango.

**Sango has left the chat**

Kagome- We really need to watch what we say..

Miroku- Yep. First Inuyasha, now Sango.

Koga- I'm here!

Kagome- We know. We're just hyper so we wanted to sing!

Koga- I can sing with you!

Miroku- I don't know..

Shippo- Have you guys forgot about me? I've been here for awhile now!

Miroku- Oops..

Kagome- Sorry Shippo!

Shippo- Ah, it's ok.

Kagome- Hey Shippo, you haven't started a song yet. Why don't you pick this time?

Shippo- Ok!

Koga- Then me..? Please?

Kagome- Sure. -grins-

Shippo- _If you're happy and you know it clap your hands_

everyone- -claps-

Kagome- _If you're happy and you know then your face will surly show it._

**Sesshomaru has joined chat**

Miroku- _If you're happy and you know it clap your hands!_

**Sesshomaru has left the chat**

Koga- I think you scared Sesshomaru away..

Miroku- So? I never talk to him anyway. He doesn't like humans, remember?

Kagome- What about Rin?

Miroku- I dunno.

Koga- I like him.

Kagome- Just cuz he hates Inuyasha.

Koga- Of course. Anyone who hates Inuyasha that is not evil is my friend.

Miroku- You're a bit obsessed with Kagome don't ya think?

Koga- Ok, my turn to pick a song!

Shippo- Yep.

Koga- _OOOOOHHH My body's saying things_

Kagome- _But my heart is saying no_

Miroku- _If ya wanna be with me, baby there's a price to pay._

Shippo- I'm scared..

**Shippo has left the chat**

Koga- YES! I GOT RID OF HIM! One down, one to go.

Kagome- What?

Miroku- I think he wants to get rid of one of us!

Kagome- How dare he!

Koga- Am not!

Kagome- Oh well, wanna sing some more?

Miroku- K!

Koga- Wait, brb

Kagome- Uh..k?

Miroku- So Kagome, what to talk about while he is gone? Maybe a secret passion you have for me?

Kagome- Uh...

**Inuyasha joined chat**

Miroku- You know, we don't have to tell Inuyasha and Sango

Inuyasha- NOT TELL ME AND SANGO WHAT!

Kagome- Oh hey Inuyasha!

Miroku- Inuyasha, there is something you must know.

Kagome- Roku! Shut up!

Inuyasha- What is it? Monk...!

Miroku- Roku? That is such a good nickname! I can't believe we already have pet nicknames! Here you can be...Kagomerz!

Kagome- That is cute! Roku and Kagomerz.

Inuyasha- Nicknames? wtf?

Koga- Inuyasha...I believe Kagome thinks she's staying with the monk.

Kagome- WHAT!

Miroku- You would be correct.

Inuyasha- GO TO HELL!

Kagome- It's all a misunderstanding! I swear! I do not go out with Roku!

Koga- You have already mated?

Miroku- Well, not yet. But soon. Tonight perhaps. Can you make me a sign that says 'Kagomerz and Roku forever' PLEASE!

Inuyasha and Koga- WHAT!

Kagome- -slaps forehead- I guess..

Inuyasha- You are NOT going to be with him!

Koga- Yeah! You're going to be with me!

Inuyasha- ME!

Koga- ME!

Kagome- EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!

**Koga has left the chat**

**Inuyasha has left the chat**

**Miroku has left the chat**

Kagome- Wow.. I'm alone? Cool! Now I can type a lot of random crap nobody can see, but me! -grins-

**Koga, Inuyasha, Miroku has entered the chat and now they can talk to each other, but Kagome can't see**

Kagome- I think Kikyo is a bitch and needs to rot in hell.

_Inuyasha- What did she do?_

_Miroku- She's dead for one thing._

_Koga- She has issues...she's dead, but still insists on walking around. Why don't you go get your Kikyo Inuyasha? You always do anyway.._

_Inuyasha- Do not!_

Kagome- Ayame should get over the fact Koga doesn't want her.

_Koga- Awww my baby loves me._

_Miroku and Inuyasha- YOUR BABY?_

Kagome- I get jealous when Miroku always gropes Sango.

_Miroku- Hellz yeah. She's so mine now._

_Inuyasha- If you touch her..I'll fucking kill you monk._

_Koga- No, I will!_

Kagome- Sesshomaru is actually hot.

_Koga, Miroku, Inuyasha- WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?_

Kagome- All I'm wearing right now is a kind of long t-shirt.

_Koga, Miroku, Inuyasha- -drools-_

Kagome- I think I'm going to do something now..

_Miroku- I'm coming my dear Kagomerz!_

_Koga- She's my mate! I have to help her with those needs!_

_Inuyasha- Like hell. She's mine! This is my responsibility! _

Kagome- I wish I had someone here to help me decide what to do...

_Koga and Inuyasha- -whimper like a dog when it's sad- I'll help..._

_Miroku- I'm her Roku! I'm supposed to be there for her right now!_

**Koga, Miroku, and Inuyasha joined chat**

Kagome- Hey guys.

Miroku- Kagome, I'm here for you whenever you need me.

Kagome- Uh..k?

Koga- Want me to come over?

Kagome- Actually...I think I would like that

Inuyasha- NO! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL WOLF IS COMING TO YOUR HOUSE RIGHT NOW!

Miroku- Come on Kagome, I know you don't like all this arguing. Just sign off and I'll call you.

Kagome- Ok.

**Kagome has left chat**

**Miroku has left chat**

Inuyasha- Damn it all!

Koga- What should we do?

Inuyasha- Not let her be mated to the dirty lecherous womanizing monk!

Koga- No duh, but how?

**Inuyasha has left chat**

Koga- Damnit..

**Koga has signed off**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- So, what do you guys think of chapter one? Hope you liked it as much as I did writing it. Review now please!


	2. Annoying

Aol chat with our loveable crew

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha. I wish I did though. I did once in my dream, all because me and my friends snuck in and stole it. Very interesting dream.

Princessstphanie- Thanks for the reviews! I really appriciated them all! I don't think this chapter will be as entertaining though. Any couples you would like to see in a chapter?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miroku- I'm soooo bored!

Inuyasha- Me too, but you don't see me complaining about it now do ya?

Miroku- No.. Do u have any1's number I can call?

Inuyasha- Y?

Miroku- I'm bored.

Inuyasha- Feh.

Miroku- Do you have Sango's?

Inuyasha- No.

Miroku- Kagome's?

Inuyasha- No.

Miroku- You are so lying!

Inuyasha- Go get ur own fucking numbers.

Miroku- Fine, do you have Jaken's?

Inuyasha- You MUST be desperate...

Miroku- I am!

Inuyasha- Feh. Call this number 104-8563-98531.

Miroku- Who is it?

Inuyasha- Not telling.

Miroku- Ok. I'll call then. It better not be Naraku or Kagura.

**Miroku has left chat**

Inuyasha- That DA! He actually fell for that! LMAO!

**Sango has joined chat **

Sango- Hey Inu, wassup?

Inuyasha- Nm, lmao that idiot lecher of a friend you have is calling a random number I came up with off the top of my head right now.

Sango- Wow he's such a DA!

Inuyasha- That's what I was saying!

**Naraku has joined chat**

Naraku- That monk just called me!

Inuyasha- That was ur number? Whoa..

Sango- Lmao, good going Inu!

Naraku- What are you guys doing in here all alone? Are you two mated now? I always thought he would end up with that other wench. Kagome. Her or that dead clay pot Kikyo.

**Miroku has joind chat**

Sango- Oh yeah, I'm in love with Inuyasha all right. I let him mark me last night.

Miroku- Sango! How could you do that to me?

**Miroku has left chat**

Inuyasha- Good going! Ya see what you did?

Sango- Uh huh.. whoops

Inuyasha- You idiot!

Naraku- I'll let you two be alone now.

**Naraku has left chat**

Sango- Hey, at least I got rid of Naraku.

Inuyasha- Feh. That's easy enough.

Sango- Like to see you try it sometime.

Inuyasha- I would if he were still here!

**Rin has joined chat**

Rin- Hey!

Sango- Oh, hey Rin.

Inuyasha- What do you want?

Rin- Nuttin, I'm just booooooooorrrreeeeddddddd and Jaken won't play with me! Lord Sesshomaru is to busy to play with too! So I got on here to see if anyone was on. Then I saw, you and Sesshomaru's lousy half breed brother, I think it was he called him. So yeah then I decided to talk to you guyz!

Sango- Oh ok.

Inuyasha- LOUSY HALF BREED?

Rin- I have to go now, Lord Sesshomaru is leaving. Bye!

Sango- Bye!

**Rin has left chat**

Inuyasha- You're pathetic, ya know that?

Sango- At least I'm nice to people! He probably wasn't even leaving! You scared her! So mean!

**Kagome has joined chat**

Kagome- Hey guys.

Sango- Hey Kagome.

Inuyasha- Hey.

Kagome- You two the only one's here?

Inuyasha- Yep. And who's fault is that? -looks over at Sango-

Sango- What? Did you really want Naraku here that bad?

Inuyasha- You got rid of Miroku!

Kagome- Lol, how did she manage that?

Inuyasha- Cuz she told him that me and her mated last night.

Kagome- YOU WHAT!

Sango- NOT REALLY!

Inuyasha- Yeah, I'd never mate to her.

Sango- Is that so?

Inuyasha- Yeah.

Sango- Good. Oh and might I mention you got rid of Rin!

**Eri joined chat **

**Ayumai joined chat **

**Yuri joined chat **

Eri- Hey!

Ayumai- Hey!

Yuri- Hey!

Sango- Uh.. see ya later.

**Sango has left chat**

Kagome- Er.. hey guys.

Eri- So how are you and Mr. Bad Attitude? Have you left him yet? Cuz Hojo wants to ask you out again. We think you and Hojo would be so cute together! He really likes you! He's maybe gonna ask you out again today too!

Kagome- Ah! No! No! No! I'm not leaving Inuyasha for Hojo!

Inuyasha- I'm here ya know.

Eri- We know.

Yuri- We just don't care.

Ayumai- Especially after all you've put Kagome through. Then again true love conquers all.

Inuyasha- What'd I do?

Yuri- Whatever happened to that guy that makes him jealous?

Kagome- Who Koga?

Eri- Yeah him!

Kagome- I dunno.. he's at his house?

Ayumai- We've never actually met him. He has to be nicer than him though.

Inuyasha- Go to hell.

Yuri- Ah!

Eri- You so did not like just say that!

Inuyasha- -in mocking tone- I like so just said that!

Kagome- -slaps forehead-

**Koga has joined chat**

Kagome- Hey Koga

Koga- Hey Kags.

Eri- It's him!

Yuri- We would just like you to know that we would prefer it if you went out with Kagome.

Koga- Went out?

Kagome- Mate.

Koga- Oh.. why thank you. -grin-

Eri- He even has manners! Hey, bad attitude you can leave her alone now!

Inuyasha- Feh. I'll call you later.

**Inuyasha has left chat**

Kagome- Gee thanks guys.

Koga- I really like these friends of ur's.

Eri- Thanks!

Yuri- You're so much nicer than Inu.. what's his name?

Kagome- In-u-ya-sha! It's not that hard!

Eri- What about that guy who asked you to bear his child?

Koga- Someone asked you that? I'll kill them.

Kagome- -slaps self-

Ayumai- I'm bored.

Yuri- Really? Me too! OMG!

Eri- That is so weird! I am too!

Koga- I have an idea! How about we all go to Kagome's!

Eri- Ok!

**Eri left chat**

**Yuri left chat**

**Ayumai left chat**

Kagome- KOGA! I DONT REALLY LIKE THEM! I just hang with them so I can borrow their notes!

Koga- Um.. sorry?

**Koga left chat**

Kagome- Gramps, you better think of my a new disease and fast. -goes to lock doors just in case-

**Kagome left chat**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- So, how was this chapter compaired to the first one? Better, worse, same? I personally didn't like it as much. Hey, that may just be me though. I promise next chapter I will try and get them actual screen names!


	3. Preppy

Sango- I am like so bored!

Kagome- OH MY GOD! Me too!

Ayame- Are you like serious? I am too!

Rin- This is like so weird! Me too!

Kagura- I know! Me 2!

Kikyo- Me too! That is like so freaky.

Rin- So what do you gurlz wanna talk about?

Kagura- BOYZ! So dibs out, how do u lyk?

Sango- Miroku, but he's like such a player!

Kagome- I feel 4 ya sis.

Ayame- Koga! He is like soooo hot! He likes Kagome though! It is so not fair!

Kagome- Well you can keep him cuz I love Inuyasha! He like still has some feelings to Kikyo though!

Kikyo- I don't want him! I want Hiten.

Rin- Hiten?

Kikyo- Yeah. He has a fine ass. What bout u?

Rin- I want Sesshomaru! He's so damn fine and I wanna make him mine.

Kagura- Are you like serious?

Rin- Yep.

Kagura- ME TOO!

Rin- OMG!

**Miroku has joined the chat**

Miroku- Hello ladies. grins

Sango- Hey Miroku!

Miroku- So wat is my homie G's?

Kagome- That is like the lamest chat speak I have ever heard with these beautiful ears of mine.

Miroku- I know.. so should I wear the white shirt with blue stripes or the plain baby blue one with the superman logo? Cuz I gotta go to this party thing with Inuyasha later.

Kagura- White w/ blue stripes, definitely.

Sango- Nu uh! The superman shirt looks so good on him!

Miroku- That reminds me.. Sango would you like to come with me to this party?

Sango- OK! OMG! WHAT DO I WEAR?

Miroku- Somethin sexy. Well yeah i gtg sry. My idiot of a neighbor is makin me come help him get ready 4 a date 2night.

Sango- It's ok.

**Miroku has left the chat**

Sango- OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! MIROKU HOUSHI JUST ASKED ME OUT!

Ayame- Go u!

Kagome- I'm so proud!

Rin- U go girl!

Kikyo- Will it last though?

Kagome- DUH! U r like such a bitch Kikyo.

Kikyo- What ever. does hand motion that goes along with it

**Koga has joined the chat**

Koga- Hello ladies.

Ayame- Hey Koga! Having a good day?

Koga- I sure am. Me and Hiten just got back from the mall.

Kagome- I love the mall!

Rin- Me 2!

Kikyo- Any girl who doesn't like a girl is either one of those stupid black wearing people or a cross dresser! What are those black clothes people called anyway?

Kagura- I dunno, it's not really important. I mean they are so... ew.

**Hiten has joined the chat**

Hiten- So what'd I miss?

Kikyo- What do u call those pple who wear all that tacky black?

Hiten- Goths.. and black isn't tacky! My brother Monten is goth.

Rin- You associate yourself with one of -waits a bit- THEM! Your own brother at that! How do you mange to live with one?

Hiten- Sure they aren't as good as us, but they are people to ya know.

Kikyo- You're right. Guyz stop makin fun of the goths.

Kagome- -mumbles- I wasn't. You, Kagura, and Rin were. Mainly you too.

Sango- Er.. I know how to lose the tension! At the count of three type your fave store in the mall! 1...2...3!

Kikyo- Abercrombie!

Kagome- Aeropostal!

Ayame- Limited too!

Koga- Nautica!

Hiten- American Eagle!

Rin- Finish Line!

Sango- Hollister! See wasn't that fun?

Hiten- Yeah well I gtg ttyl.

Kikyo- Bye Hiten! -waves and does stupid and obnoxious preppy flirting giggle-

**Hiten has left the chat**

Kikyo- FINALLY! I never thought he'd go! I can't stand pretending to want to stand up with those goths! They aren't pple they're animals!

Kagome- You are so two-faced!

Kikyo- Least it's a beautiful as me and not ugly like you!

Kagome- YOU BITCH!

Sango- Hey guys.. how about we say what we hate most about goths on three? 1...2...3!'

Kikyo- Bad fashion sense.

Rin- Bad hair.

Koga- The goth girls don't wear revealing clothes!

Kagura- They're "music", I don't even think you can call it that!

Kagome- How they hate us just because we're preps!

Ayame- How they never pay attention then the teacher yells at the whole class!

Sango- They're atheist. See wasn't that like so fun?

Kagome- Yep.

Kikyo- Then again it's always fun to make fun of other's below us.

Kagura- Got that right gurl.

**Inuyasha has joined the chat**

Inuyasha- Wat up?

Kagome- nm, u?

Inuyasha- Trying to find some shoes to go with my outfit.

Sango- What kind?

Inuyasha- I need some black sneakers.

Koga- Ah man, you just missed Hiten with the goth brother of his Monten. I bet Monten would have some.

Kagome- No, most wear those big ugly boots.

Inuyasha- O well. I'll just wear some jeans so I can wear my Birkenstocks.

Koga- You were able to find guys ones? They are always sold out when I go!

Inuyasha- Mall.

Koga- Well I'm gonna go get some. Bye.

**Koga has left the chat**

Sango- So Inuyasha, I heard from a lil player that your going to a party tonight and you need a date. Anyone in mind?

Kagome- SANGO!

Inuyasha- Maybe.. who wants to know?

Kikyo- Kagome does.

Kagome- Do not!

Inuyasha- That's a shame cuz I wanted you 2 go wit me.

Kagome- Nevermind! I WANNA GO!

Kagome- Uh.. I mean I'd like to come with you.

Sango- lol u dork

Inuyasha- K, I'll pick ya up at 6. Make sure ya wear something to show off those fine curves of ur's.

Kagome- -blushes- ok.

**Inuyasha has left the chat**

Sango- Hey Kagome, wanna come over and start gettin ready? We gotta take showers, do our hair, makeup, shoes, outfits, jewelry and the works.

Kagome- K. Bye guys.

**Kagome has left chat**

**Sango has left chat**

Ayame- That was funny!

Rin- Got that right.

Kikyo- I luv hooking pple up.

Ayame- -screams- KOGA IS CALLING ME!

Rin- Answer the phone!

Ayame- Ok, byes!

**Ayame has left the chat**

Rin- Guess it's jsut us.

Rin- just

Kikyo- Guess so.

**Jaken has joined the chat**

Jaken- Hello.

**Rin has left the chat**

**Kikyo has left the chat**

Jaken- I always come when the chat's are over! It's not fair! Not even Lord Sesshomaru is here to talk to!

**Jaken has left the chat**


	4. Unsatisfied

AOL Chat With Our Loveable Crew

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Inuyasha.

Princessstphanie- This chapter won't be much like the rest. Did I spell Ai right? She's the little half demon in the fourth Inuyasha movie. Pleae let me know in case I use her in future chapters. Please read and review anyway!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sango- I was doing some research on this new anime I found called Mermaid Melody, seemed interesting. You should look into it.

Kagome- Ah! I love that show!

Rin- Me too!

Kikyo- It's ok.

Ayame- I've seen it a couple of times. I just don't think it's fair that they all get to be so pretty.

Kagura- I watch it for that very reason. Have you seen Gaito? -drools-

Ai- The plot kind of confuses me to be honest.

Kanna- Love on that show, is not real. -frowns-

Sango- Wow. No clue all of you had seen it.

Rin- Sango, you never said what kind of research you did on it.

Kagome- Yeah, I want to know!

Sango- I analyzed our personalities, birthdays, and other things and figured out what mermaid we would be.

Kagura- I did that, but for Digimon.

Ayame- That's weird. I did the same thing for Sailor Moon.

Kagome- Every1, shut up! I want to know what Mermaid Princess I am!

Sango- Ok, first off the Yellow Pearl Princess, Coco, is none other than... Kikyo.

Kikyo- She's blonde, right?

Sango- Yep.

Kikyo- Oh joy..

Sango- The Green Pearl Princess, Rina, is Kanna!

Kanna- How the fuck am I like her? She has a man!

Sango- I think it may of been the depressed part. I dunno. I do know that the Purple Pearl Princess was Rin!

Rin- I'm Karen! She can't sing worth a flip though!

Sango- I'm sorry. Hanon is Ayame and I'm Noel. Does that make you feel better?

Rin- Not really.

Sango- How about the fact that Seira is Ai?

Rin- Yeah. I kind of figured. They are both the youngest after all.

Sango- Kagome is Lucia. Kagura is Sara. You guys end up with brothers! Hot brothers! Lucky!

Kagome- If only.

Kagura- Yeah.

Sango- WEEEELLLLLLLLL... Inuyasha is Kaito and Sesshomaru is Gaito, so maybe. Lol.

Kagome- We're just friends! -blushes-

Kagura- I barely talk to Sesshomaru.

Sango- -shrugs- I didn't pick them. If I did, would I really make myself Noel?

Kagura- Good point.

Ai- Why do I have to be the baby?

Rin- Do you really have to ask?

Kikyo- Calm it down.

Kanna- May I ask who Masahiro was?

Sango- My brother actually.

**Kanna logged off**

Ayame- Wtf?

Sango- In case you are wondering... Mitsuki is Koga and Nagasai is Myoga.

Kagome- That kinda makes sense. Kagura and Koga were in love. Kagura went evil when Koga betrayed her. Kagura then fell in love with Sesshomaru. Ayame became in love with Koga, but Myoga liked her. Koga didn't even feel any kind of friendship even towards Ayame.

Ayame- -glares- You don't have to tell us the plot. We know it.

Kagura- I think I'll cool things down. I'm glad Ai left, she'd be pissed she got another little kid role.

Kikyo- Suzie?

Kagura- Yeah. Ayame was Yolei, Kanna is Jeri, I am Rika, Sango got Kari, Rin was Zoe, Kikyo was Sora, and Kagome was Mimi.

Ayame- YOLEI!? The dork? How sucky is that!

Kanna- I got the happy go lucky girl? WTFH!

Kagura- She did get really depressed after her Digimon died.

Kanna- True...

Sango- How am I like Kari?

Kagura- That one is obvious. She's normally happy, but can get depressed. It's obvious who she is meant to be with, but denies it. Stuff like that.

Sango- WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!

Kagura- -sighs and shakes head-

Ayame- All this arguing is getting annoying. I'll e-mail you who you guys are as Sailor Scouts. I had better not get one single complaint on who you match up with though. Or else I'll just have some ass kicking to do tomorrow. None of you better call me today either.

**Ayame logged off**

Rin- I'm actually ok with who I got.

Kagome- I'm glad you are! I'm not preppy like Mimi!

Kikyo- Well I'm not a tom-boy like Sora!

Sango- I'll trade!

Kagura- No trading!

Kanna- I think you guys should just go cut yourselves or shut up.

**Kanna logged off**

Kagura- I think I'm going to go check on her and see if she's ok. Bye guys.

Sango- Bye.

Kagome- See ya later.

Kikyo- Ttyl!

Rin- Tootles!

**Kagura logged off**

Rin- So what now?

Kikyo- I don't know.

Kagome- I'll see if Inuyasha can come join in.

Sango- You so like him!

Kikyo- I do too!

Kagome- As if you don't like Miroku, HYPOCRITE!

Kikyo- I like Inuyasha...

Sango- How about you just shut up?

Kikyo- Heellllo.. I said I like Inuyasha!

Kagome- How about I just leave?

Sango- Not if I do first!

**Sango logged off**

Kagome- Does she have mood swings or what! -mumbles-

**Kagome logged off**

Rin- Both of them do!

Kikyo- They sure do. Kagome's worse though, I don't know who she's kidding.

Rin- What time is it?

Kikyo- Doesn't your computer have a clock in the bottom right corner?

Rin- I signed online by using my cell phone Sesshomaru got me.

Kikyo- Oh well it's 7:46

Rin- Thanks.

Kikyo- No problemo

Rin- um…

Kikyo- Don't ask.

Rin- I think I'd be to afraid to ask.

**Jaken signed in**

Jaken- Hey guys!

**Kikyo logged off**

Rin- I've got homework. Sorry.

Jaken- It's the weekend.

Rin- It's a project due Monday. Bye!

**Rin logged off**

Jaken- Everytime... -sigh- I FEEL SO UNLOVED

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Princessstphanie- Yeah, I don't know. I didn't even really like this chapter. Actually, it kind of bored me to write it. I had to write something though and this fic is indeed the easiest to write... so... review please! I'm going to try and work a little bit on Married. It's 2:28 A.M. though. I know, it's not late. It's just I stayed up until 6 A.M. yesterday and then woke up at 8:30 this morning. So can you really blame me for wanting sleep? Hey! It's Christmas Eve. Cool!


End file.
